


Need a Laugh

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a bad morning and Newt makes things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need a Laugh

Title: Need a Laugh  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 621  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann has a bad morning and Newt makes things better.

 

The lights are on in the lab when Newt arrives. He starts to step through the doorway when he hears Hermann shouting in German. He can't hear the other half of the conversation, but he only has to listen to Hermann's side for a couple of minutes to figure out exactly who Hermann is talking to. Muttering under his breath about how Lars Gottlieb is a giant bag of dicks, Newt lingers in the hallway.

There's an impressive amount of swearing from Hermann in multiple languages followed by the sound of a cell phone smashing against a wall. Newt doesn't have the chance to say anything before Hermann is barreling out of the lab and into the hall. Running his fingers through his hair, Newt waits for a couple of minutes and then heads in the direction Hermann was going.

Taking a deep breath, Newt nudges the door to Hermann's quarters open just wide enough to peer inside. He spots a large lump huddled under the covers on the bed. Leaving the main light off, Newt slips inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Hermann?" Even in the semi-darkness of the room, he can see the lump attempt to make itself even smaller. "I know you don't want to talk about it, so we won't. Do you mind if I join you?"

There is a stretch of silence for so long Newt feels a bit of panic flutter through his chest. Then he hears a soft sniffle. "I suppose you can. I'm not in the mood for anything right now, Newton."

After quickly shedding clothing, and swearing softly when his skinny jeans refuse to co-operate, Newt slides under the covers with Hermann. He wraps his frame around the larger man and rests his chin on Hermann's shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Hermann sighs. "You should be working."

"It can wait." He curls his arm around Hermann's chest. "When I was little, I spent a month at my cousin's house in the summer because my dad was on tour with a band. Morty was a few years older than me and he had this huge dog. We had to give the dog a bath. Morty insisted Max, that's the dog, liked taking baths and would stay still until we were finished. I was bent over, pouring water on Max, and he decided he was done being in the tub. When Max jumped forward, it knocked me into the air, and I landed on his back, with his tail in my face. Next thing I knew, I was hanging on for dear life, screaming my head off."

Newt pauses when he hears Hermann snicker. He nuzzles the underside of Hermann's jaw before continuing. "I was expecting Morty to help me or pull me off Max or something. Instead, he opened the bathroom door and then I found myself riding the dog down the hall. Soap, water, and fur was going everywhere. Max took a corner too fast and I started to slip off. I ended up on the floor with a soapy wad of dog fur in each hand and a serious case of rug burn the entire length of my right side. I swear, even after multiple baths and showers, I still stank like a wet dog for a week."

Hermann's laughter echoes off the walls. He shifts just enough to kiss Newt's cheek. "Thank you, Newton."

"Are you in a rush to get back to the lab?" Hermann shakes his head. "Me either. Did I ever tell you about how I got those scars on my ankle, Hermann?"

"No, I don't think you have."

"That was the day I learned some cats really hate walking on a leash. You see..."


End file.
